


You Rock Hard, I Rock Steady

by MereLoup



Series: Home At The Edge Of The World [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Come as Lube, Consent is Sexy, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, I don't think that's a thing either. But I'm making it one., Is that a thing? I'm making it a thing., Kink Discovery, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of male lactation, Overstimulation, Overuse of the word "baby", Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebuilt Hale House, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sleepy Sex, Slight humiliation kink, Top Derek Hale, Wet & Messy, an abundance of seminal fluid, breakfast in bed!, but in a loving way, cause that dick too bomb!, just a lot of come in general, mentions of mpreg, romantic knotting, slight Breeding Kink, slight D/s, slight praise kink, sorry. that got weird., tagging isn't my forte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereLoup/pseuds/MereLoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nowhere to go and no monsters du jour to fight, Derek and Stiles get to take their time and enjoy one another in the most delicious of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Rock Hard, I Rock Steady

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few warnings in the end notes regarding potential dub-con and slight (verbal) humiliation. 
> 
> Title taken from "Rocket" by Beyonce.
> 
> I posted this at 2AM after a long day of NaNo writing; pardon any typos/errors.
> 
> *
> 
> I’m going to be honest with you, I have no idea where this came from. During NaNoWriMo I like to fiddle around and write nonsense to get warmed up before I work on my actual NaNo story, and this is a series of smutty drabbles that I mashed together to make one Frankenstory of porniness and kinkery. I've never posted anything before, so I hope it's alright. Enjoy…? 
> 
> Also, I’m sorry.

The first rays of the sun were shining through the curtains, gently dripping into the room.

Derek woke up gradually, but no less alertly than usual, stretching his legs beneath the sheets to ease out the stiffness in his muscles. Before he even opened his eyes he used his senses to process his immediate surroundings. Stiles’ slow, rhythmic heartbeat and deep breathing assured him his mate was safe and sleeping soundly next to him. He could hear the chirps of birds outside, the rustling of wind through the trees, and what sounded like a deer in the back yard.

Stiles insisted upon sleeping with the bedroom windows open in the summer because Derek was a Category 5 Snuggler. His limbs put octopi to shame; he’d wrap himself around Stiles and hang on until morning. It was sweet and Stiles loved it, but with Derek’s increased werewolf body temperature, he was afraid he’d get heatstroke in the middle of the night. Usually they slept without any top sheet at all and completely nude, and the cool air from the window was enough to keep things from getting too overheated.

Derek thought from a safety perspective it didn’t seem like a good idea to leave the window open all night, but Stiles pointed out Derek’s enhanced senses would hear any threat before it became A Threat. And besides, anything that was deliberately making its way inside the den of an alpha werewolf was most definitely not going to be deterred by closed windows.

Derek would never admit it to Stiles, but he grew to enjoy having the windows open all the time.

It blurred the lines between inside and outside and his wolf didn’t seem to get as restless when he’d been indoors for too long. He loved the idea of waking up to the cool breeze gently blowing in the room while he lay wrapped up in the warm cocoon of blankets with his mate. Smells mingled making inside feel a little less like inside and also made outside smell a little more like their den. It was pleasant, and it was one of the many things on Derek’s mental list of things he never thought he’d enjoy, but now does, that Stiles talked him into doing. It was a very long list.

The two men were on their sides, Stiles nestled with his back into Derek’s chest. Derek burrowed his face deeper into the back of Stiles’ neck, lightly growling in contentment. He nosed along the base of Stiles’ hairline, smelling the sour-sweet scent of his lover’s sweat from the night before.

They had been at it for hours; Derek teasing Stiles with drawn-out foreplay, keeping him from coming, forcing him to come, knotting him over and over until Stiles’ balls couldn’t possibly produce anything else -- “Derek, I swear to God, _nothing_ is left. Next time I come it’s gonna be a ghost!”-- and Stiles’ ass was leaking even around Derek’s thick knot that was plugged up so deeply inside.

Stiles had succumbed to exhaustion after the last time Derek knotted, immediately falling asleep while they were still tied together. Derek took his time licking his mate’s back and shoulders, petting his hair, and gently rubbing the skin of Stiles abdomen between his belly button and the thatch of soft pubic hair, which was so wet and messy with Stiles’ own release. After Derek had indulged himself with pampering his mate, he too drifted off feeling sated and satisfied.

Derek finally opened his eyes, after a few more quiet moments basking in his lover’s scent. The sun was up, but not high enough to indicate it was too incredibly late in the morning, so Derek could justify spending more time lazing around with Stiles.

Derek shifted his hips softly beneath the smooth white sheets. He was still inside of Stiles, but since his knot had gone down during the night, all the come from the night before had seeped out covering his lap in his seed and filling the room with the scent of the two of them.

Derek pulled out of Stiles’ ass as gently as he could while gently massaging Stiles’ rim with his thumbs to ease the discomfort. He softly kissed the skin beneath Stiles’ ear and rubbed the scruff of his beard along Stiles’ neck before climbing out of bed. Derek made his way stark naked through the house, avoiding the floor boards he knew had a tendency to creak, as he headed into the kitchen.

He turned on the coffee maker to brew while he put together a light breakfast. Derek grabbed some slices of cheese and some slices of leftover ham and set them on a plate. In a smaller bowl he added some blueberries, sliced mango, and sliced banana for a little something sweeter. He set the dishes on a tray alongside a glass of water and a cup of coffee and headed back up the stairs to their room.

Stiles was positioned the same way that he was when Derek left. He was still on his side, but had turned a little more inward toward the mattress and he had scooted backward on the mattress into the warm spot that Derek’s body had left.

Quietly creeping around the edge of the bed, Derek set the tray on the bedside table and wound the bed sheet in his hand, slowly pulling it down Stiles’ body and off of the bed. He dropped it onto the floor and climbed back onto the bed.

Stiles groaned and curled more in on himself, and muttered something that sounded like “Too early.” and Derek chuckled.

“Time to wake up, sleepy head.” Derek crooned gently.

The mattress dipped beneath Derek’s weight as he stalked his way up Stiles’ body. Seeing his creamy skin all laid out in his bed— moles dotting the flesh here and there, the bruises on his hips, and the bite marks and beard burn he’d left on the inside of his thighs—had Derek getting worked up, the primal side of his wolf wanting to claim his mate all over again. Derek could feel the blood rushing south, his cock chubbing up with interest.

Stiles rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow, leaving his pert ass right in Derek’s line of sight. Derek quirked an eyebrow mischievously, biting his lip as he decided to take advantage of the opportunity. He caressed the skin of the back of Stiles’ right thigh before grasping a little more firmly and repositioning his leg upward, bending at the knee. The change in position gave him an unobstructed view of the furl of muscle between his cheeks, drinking in the view of his wrecked entrance.

Stiles’ hole was puffy and swollen from all the abuse it suffered the night before. It gaped slightly and a tickle of Derek’s come was still making its way out of Stiles body. Derek could smell the addicting scent and growled deep in his chest, his wolf basking in territorial glory.

“You’re so easy.” Stiles laughed softly into the pillow, rubbing his face sleepily into the soft material.

In response Derek casually spanked one of Stiles’ cheeks, watching the subtle bounce and quiver of his fleshy ass. He grabbed Stiles’ left leg and moved it to mirror the right, so that Stiles was splayed obscenely and Derek had unrestricted access to Stiles’ hole. Derek leaned in and inhaled deeply, mesmerized by the combination of the tangy scent of his seed and the earthy musk of Stiles’ ass. He reached out and gathered some of the liquid that was dripping out of Stiles onto his finger and began pushing it back toward Stiles’ hole.

Stiles groaned and shifted slightly on the bed and allowed his head to roll to the side so that he could watch Derek from the corner of his eye. He was breathing heavily and Derek could smell Stiles’ answering arousal which encouraged him to continue his ministrations.

“Look at you” Derek’s voice was deep and gravelly, barely above a growl. “You’re getting all turned on and I haven’t even done anything to you yet.” Beneath him Stiles whimpered and shifted his hips oh so subtly, grinding against the mattress.

“I haven’t even begun to touch you yet and you’re all needy. All I have to do is spread you out, spread you open and you just start rubbing yourself off on the nearest surface.” Stiles groaned again and Derek softly swiped his finger down Stiles’ hole. “Is that what it is, baby? Do you like to be examined like this?”

Stiles shifted his legs wider trying to spread himself open further for Derek’s perusal. His cheeks were flushed with arousal and embarrassment.

“Aw, baby, don’t be embarrassed about it. There’s nothing wrong with needing a little extra attention, is there.” Derek purred softly, stroking the skin of Stiles’ flesh with his thumbs. “Do you want me to make you feel good? Do you want me to play with you a little bit, Stiles?”

Stiles nodded into the pillow, his fingers clutching the sheet beneath him and his breaths labored and heavy.

Derek lifted his finger and softly circled the red, inflamed rim of Stiles’ hole. “You haven’t even recovered from the last time I fucked you. Your little hole is so puffy and sore, isn’t it, baby?” Stiles whimpered again and the smell of his arousal increased.

Derek chuckled. “You’re so sleepy, but your little hole is spread open all slutty and eager, just begging for some attention. The rest of you is just so tired and exhausted, but your little hole just needs it. It’s just so hungry for me, isn’t it?” At his words, Stiles is openly panting and gently humping his cock into the mattress.

“Yes” he says red-faced and bashful, and Derek chuckles lovingly.

“Aw, honey, you don’t need to be shy about liking how I take care of you.” Derek leans in and presses a gentle kiss to the warm rim of Stiles’ hole. Slipping his tongue out, he begins lazily lapping up a driblet of come that has begun to creep out. He licks in further and deeper into Stiles’ body while simultaneously stroking the inside of his thighs with his thumbs, soothing the marks he’d left last night.

Derek pulled back, licking his lips and rubbing his own cock into the sheets a few times, needing the friction. Settling back in between Stiles legs and lifted his hand back up to Stiles’ hole. He popped the claw on his index finger and gently – oh so gently—begin to trace Stiles’ rim.

Stiles whimpered and fisted his hands into the pillow, grinding mindlessly into the mattress.

“Stay still, Stiles.” Derek gently chided. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He placed a kiss to one of Stiles’ ass cheeks, squeezing the flesh and pulling his cheeks further a part to blow air onto his hole and lowering the claw back to his skin.

“Be good for me, baby. Stay still and I promise I’ll give you what you need.” His claw traced Stiles hole lazily for a few minutes more, the sensation leaving Stiles a whimpering, quivering mess beneath him.

Derek retracted his claw, and leaned in once more to begin rimming Stiles in earnest. Between Derek’s saliva and his semen, Stiles’ ass was a sloppy mess and Derek’s own face was glistening and sticky. Derek’s stubble was scraping Stiles’ ass fiercely and he knew he was doing to feel him there for days.

He poked his tongue in as far as he was able to, fucking firm and deep into Stiles’ body occasionally slipping in a finger. Slowly, but firmly, he began working Stiles open, making room for his cock and his knot.

In his pleasure, Stiles’ was rubbing his cheek up and down on the soft pillow, his lungs heaving as he pulled air in greedily. His cheeks were streaked with tears-- tears he only cried when Derek gave it to him really, really good.

Derek pulled back from his lover’s body and admired Stiles’ pucker, gaping and open, his crack glistening with moisture. It was rosy and flushed from the attention and with every contraction of Stiles’ inner walls it fluttered as though it was winking at Derek.

“Fuck, Stiles, you are so beautiful like this.” Derek could hardly breathe with the scent of arousal in the room, both his and Stiles’. Stiles looked so delectable lying there all needy and eager for Derek. “I’m gonna knot you up, Stiles. Does that sound good?” He rose up and leaned forward placing a kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

Derek pulled back and saw the trail of moisture on his cheeks.

“Hey," his voice gentle and delicate. Stiles’ opened his eyes. Derek scanned his expression for signs of discomfort or pain. “You alright?” he asked softly.

“M’good.” Stiles slurred, drunk on arousal.

“Do you want me to stop? Maybe give you a break to cool down a bit and we can finish later?”

Stiles smiled gently and shook his head. “No. Need you.” he said.

Derek kissed his cheek one more time and slipped a hand down to pet Stiles’ hole softly and lovingly.

“Okay, baby. I’ll take good care of you, promise. I’ll give you what you need.” He dipped his fingers into his hole, scissoring and stretching to make sure he was ready.

Derek sat back on his haunches, still in between Stiles legs. With the hand that was still inside Stiles, he stroked his prostate, causing Stiles to squirm and moan brokenly beneath him. Derek’s other hand stroked his own aching erection, relishing the slide of his foreskin along his thick cock. His knot was already swelling at the base of his cock and he knew that he wouldn’t last long. From the looks of it, Stiles wouldn’t last long either.

Derek pulled his hand out of Stiles, chuckling when Stiles whimpered at the loss, situated himself between his open legs. Pulling Stiles back a little bit, he guided himself into Stiles hot, aching hole.

The long, slick slide of it was heaven for Derek and he let out a deep satisfied growl as he felt his fangs drop in his mouth. He took it slow, knowing Stiles was already sore to begin with. Once Stiles’ ass cheeks were pressed to Derek’s groin, he reached up and grabbed his pillow, situating it beneath Stiles to cushion his hips a little.

“How’re you doing, Stiles? Am I making you feel good, baby?”

Stiles nodded and moaned. “So good. Feels so good.” his voice was desperate and breathy.

Derek smoothed Stiles’ hair off of his face, which was warm with perspiration. Stiles’cheeks were flushed pink from the exertion.

“You ready for more?” Derek’s voice was like gravel and sounded barely human.

“Just a minute” Stiles said breathlessly. “Not yet.” Derek placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Take as long as you need, baby. Let me know when you’re ready for my knot.” He stroked the skin of Stiles’ back while he adjusted to Derek’s cock inside him, cooing praises and massaging his hip softly.

After a few minutes Stiles nodded his head. “You ready?”

“Yeah” Stiles croaked. Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ hips and gently started fucking into the hot, tight space.

He rode Stiles slowly and deeply, leaning down onto his elbows so he could nose along the back of Stiles’ neck, his tongue laving against his hot skin. He licked along the love bites he left the night before, reaffirming his claim.

It wasn’t long before his knot began to swell, catching on Stiles’ rim. Holding Stiles hip with one hand, he held him in place while he grinded his hips into Stiles’ ass, pushing his knot past the stretched rim of his mate and locking him inside.

Stiles groaned as the swell of Derek’s knot pushed against his prostate with his thrusts. Stiles screamed out as he came suddenly, untouched, dirtying up the sheets beneath him, writhing around mindless with pleasure.

Watching his mate climax was enough to push Derek over the edge and he howled as he came deep inside of Stiles. His body stilled and took a moment to get ahold of himself before he readjusted them so that they were lying on their sides.

Whenever Derek knotted, he came continuously. His orgasms were always very long and drawn out and every few moments he’d have another mini climax, hump himself against Stiles’ ass reflexively and without purpose, and spurt out more come. He would spend his time scenting his mate, soothing any bite marks with his tongue and whispering words of praise into Stiles’ ears.

In every other aspect of his life Derek is very control and strong and didn’t easily let any emotion show. It comes in handy when dealing with other packs or any other sort of supernatural nuisance that popped up in Beacon Hills every other week. But here, locked inside of Stiles, inside of his mate, Derek is vulnerable and open. Stiles gets to see him in a way that no one's seen him in a very long time, if ever. And Derek is so grateful for the chance to get to be this open and raw, knowing he can trust Stiles and not feel ashamed about showing his true feelings.

Derek’s had a hard life and he knows he’s not an easy person to be around most of the time, not an easy person to love. The times he’s opened up in the past has led to heartbreak and vicious betrayal, and in effort to protect himself, he locked himself away to make sure he’d never put himself at risk again. But Stiles loves him so effortlessly and so easily and makes Derek feel like he’s worthy and deserving; while Derek may not understand how he lucked out so much to have a mate like Stiles, he accepts his love hungrily and committed himself to spending the rest of his life making sure his mate is safe, cared for, well fucked and protected. Stiles makes Derek want to be the best Alpha he can be, because that’s the way that Stiles sees him. 

While they were tied together, Derek mouthed along Stiles’ neck breathing in his sent and gently mouthing at the flesh. Stiles was using one of Derek’s biceps as a pillow, entangling their fingers, while Derek’s other hand drifted down Stiles’ sweaty flushed torso rubbing along his ribs and petting his flank. He spent some time lightly tracing Stiles’ skin. He toyed with his nipples until they were red, and blushed and peaked, before he moved his hand lower and took Stiles’ spent cock in his hand.

Stiles grunted in mild discomfort and Derek immediately pulled his hand back and mumbled his apology into Stiles’ skin.

“Just sensitive.” Stiles said come drunk and breathless. “’S okay, don’t stop. Jus’ softly.”

While he waited for his knot to go down, Derek played with Stiles spent cock, gently fingering the slit, applying soft pressure to the sensitive glans, drifting down to roll his balls in his palm. After about twenty minutes or so he felt Stiles plumping up again, so he gathered some of the come that was on his skin and used it to ease the way as his hand slid up and down.

Stiles released a breathy moan and turned his head seeking out Derek’s mouth. Derek leaned forward, twisting himself around to capture his mate’s mouth in a kiss. His hand drifted back up to Stiles’ nipples, giving his over-sensitized penis a break. He rubbed his thumb in circles, pinching every now and then, smirking as Stiles shuddered against him, before slipping to the other nipple, switching back and forth between the two.

“Deeeerek!” Stiles whined. His cock was jutting forward aching and pink, precome oozing in thick pearly rivulets from his slit. Because Stiles was on his side, there was nothing for him to hump against to get friction.

“Whaaaaaat?” Derek asked, mocking his tone.

“You’re teasing me” Stiles wined, his eyes closed, brows furrowed in concentration and pleasure.

“Am I?” Derek’s voice was amused. “You know you could reach down and help yourself if you want it so bad, baby” He kissed his skin once more. Stiles’ hands twitched where they were entangled with Derek’s.

“Want you to do it.” He muttered bashfully.

“Why’s that?” He pressed his grin against Stiles’ skin.

“Don’t want to come unless you make me” If not for Derek’s superior hearing, he wouldn’t have heard Stiles’ answer. He felt a rush of pride and his wolf preened at the sentiment.

“It’s not any good unless I’m the one making you squirt, is that it little one?” Stiles groaned again and burrowed his head into the pillow.

“Please.” he whined, his voice thick with desperation and arousal. “Der, please!”

“Haven’t you had enough already? You’re stuffed full of my knot and the sheets are still wet with your come and you’re still begging me for more?” Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles’ ear. His neediness was like heroin to Derek, his wolf roared in delight. “Such a greedy little thing, aren’t you. You beg so pretty for me” he laughed a little.

In retaliation, Stiles clenched his muscles around Derek’s knot, milking him warmly and wetly. The unexpected pressure had Derek cursing as another shuddering orgasm rippled through him. His fangs dropped fully and he could feel his claws pop out as more come drizzled from his cock inside of Stiles' body.

From out of Derek’s throat came a deep growl that pinched off into a whine and a moan. Stiles tilted his head back and laughed.

“What was that?” Stiles’ inner walls squeezed against Derek’s knot rhythmically, causing Derek to moan-whimper again. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you make that noise before.”

The hand holding Stiles’ hip squeezed firmly, the sharpness of his claws poking into Stiles, but not breaking the skin. He took a few deep breaths to center himself.

Garnering every ounce of self-control he had, Derek retracted his claws, and reached down to circle Stiles’ cock, forming a firm sleeve for him to fuck into.

Stiles fucked into Derek’s hand rhythmically, moaning brokenly and panting.

A faintly whined “Please?” fell delicately off of Stiles’ lips.

“Go ahead, sweet one. Give me your come.” Derek crooned, peeking over Stiles’ shoulder to watch him spurt his release into Derek’s hand.

Stiles came with a ragged moan and a reverently gasped “Fuck, Alpha!”

Derek snarled in pleased possessiveness at the mention of his title. He brought the come covered hand up to his own mouth and licked the taste of Stiles off of his fingers. Derek and Stiles lay tied together catching their breath and reveling in the feeling of one another. The only sounds filling the room were their heartbeats and their ragged breaths.

After a few moments, the silence was broken by Stiles.

“Dude!” Stiles’ fucked out voice sounded both grateful and disbelieving. “Is that coffee?”

Derek laughed. He completely forgot about the food he’d brought up. “Yeah.”

Stiles smiled over his shoulder. “You’re the best.” Derek’s wolf preened at the compliment delighted that his mate was pleased with his attempts to provide for him. He leaned over Stiles to grab the plate, and set it onto the mattress within arm’s reach.

Stiles lay there too exhausted to move, so Derek brought the pieces of food up to his mouth. Every so often Derek would circle Stiles’ lips with a piece of fruit teasing, and in retaliation Stiles would nibble at Derek’s fingertips as they were in his mouth. He supported Stiles’ neck while he took sips of the water (which was now warm) and gulps of the coffee (which was now cold), before setting his head back onto the pillow.

Once his knot had finally deflated enough for him to pull out, he began slowly inching away sliding out as gently as he could so as not to hurt Stiles. Stiles’ hole was raw and sore looking and Derek’s seed began flowing out of Stiles' abused entrance.

“So wet, babe” Derek muttered fascinated. He moved down so that his face was near Stiles’ hole once again. He used his fingers to catch some of the come and push it back up into Stiles’ hole, keeping it inside. He brought his messy fingers to his lips and wrapped his tongue around the digits, lapping up the liquid. He groaned in pleasure, relishing the taste, and scooped up more onto his fingers. He brought his hand down to Stiles’ mouth, feeding him his come. Stiles opened his mouth obediently, humming around Derek’s fingers, suckling softly.

“Perfect” Derek whispered, leaning down and licking Stiles’ crack, gathering more of his come on his tongue.

Derek scooted back up the bed and looked down at his lover who was splayed out beside him. Stiles was sprawled out looking deliciously debauched. His skin was flushed with arousal. His lips were red from biting them and his nipples were puffy and peaked from all the attention Derek lavished upon them.

Stiles’ hole was sloppy and fucked open with Derek’s seed messily smeared between his cheeks. Stiles rolled over onto his back, his thighs spreading open obscenely and his soft cock nestled delicately against the nest of pubic hair.

“You made me all messy.” he smiled contentedly, his own fingers reaching down to where Derek’s had just been and brought more sticky hot come up to his mouth.

“So greedy.” Derek’s eyes zeroed in to where Stiles’ cheeks were hollowed out around his fingers.

“Greedy for you.” Stiles mumbled around a yawn.

 

 

 

A few hours later Derek awoke to the firm sensation of Stiles grinding his ass back against Derek’s groin too purposefully to have been done by accident.

“Look at you.” Derek’s voice was gravelly with sleep and arousal. “I can’t even sleep because you just wake me up again begging for my knot.”

Stiles whimpered softly, looking bashful.

“Is that what you want Stiles? Want me all snugged up inside that tight little ass of yours, working my knot into your body day and night? Pumping you full of my seed?”

Derek felt himself getting harder and harder with Stiles’ needy mewls and the pressure on his cock.

“I’d knot you up so good, baby. Breed you up so nice. Maybe put a few pups in you. Would you like that?”

Stiles tilted his head back, and Derek took advantage of the new patch of skin exposed to him, latching his mouth onto him. “I bet you’d look so good all full of my puppies, baby. You’d be so beautiful all round and glowing. Tits swollen full of milk to provide for our puppies.”

Stiles moaned louder and began fumbling behind him for Derek’s cock, finding it, and jacking loosely.

“I bet you’d let me nurse from you too, wouldn’t you. Your tits would be so full and achy you’d just _beg_ for me to relieve the pressure. Would you let me knot you up while I nursed from you? Giving to you while you provide for me?” Derek’s fingers drifted down to Stiles’ hole and he began working inside. Stiles was still open from earlier, and he was still slick enough from all of Derek’s come.

Stiles whimpered mindlessly and gripped Derek’s cock firmer. Derek could feel his knot swelling. He and Stiles have never discussed pregnancy in bed before; it seems as though Derek had stumbled on a kink he didn’t know they had. Derek wasn’t even sure if Stiles could even get pregnant, but Stiles didn’t seem uncomfortable with Derek’s words, so he continued on.

“Your tits would be so sore you probably wouldn’t be able to wear a shirt. Just walk around the house naked, with your tits leaking and your belly swollen, let me open you up and knot you all over the house? Would you like that, Stiles?”

Stiles could hardly form words around the pleasured whimpers he was making. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he nodded. “Yours.” he said, chasing Derek’s face with kisses. “Want your pups.” His head fell back onto the mattress.

Derek pulled his fingers out of Stiles and Stiles whimpered, looking back self-consciously and subtly shifting his erection away from Derek’s eyes. Derek leaned in before uncertainty could make its way to Stiles’ face.

“Hey, it’s alright. Nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. Promise. Just switching positions.” He kissed Stiles’ cheeks as he watched the insecurity recede and the openness return to his lover’s face.

Derek sat up on the bed and scooted back to rest against the headboard.

“C’mere, baby. Want you to ride me.” Stiles scrambled to get up, Derek’s hand steadying him, and he seated himself back onto Derek’s cock, sliding down slow and sure. Once seated, he gave himself a moment to get used to the adjustment. While he was pretty much still open from earlier, there was still a slight sense of discomfort as he adjusted to Derek’s girth.

“’kay,” Stiles mumbled, mindless with arousal already. “M’ ready.”

“Gotta work for it if you want it so bad, little one.” Derek softly stroked his sides, reaching up to tweak his sensitive nipples. Stiles gave a few perfunctory bounces, before he started slowly riding Derek.

“That’s it, baby.” Derek crooned and Stiles flushed at the praise. “Good boy. Your little ass just opens up so pretty for me. Can’t get enough of me, can it.” Spurred on, Stiles maintained his rhythm, lost in the pleasure of Derek’s cock, his erection dripping with precome.

Derek groaned and leaned forward, taking Stiles’ abused nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the peaked flesh. Derek moved his hands to hold onto Stiles hips, but let Stiles keep moving at his own pace, while he watched his mate fuck himself on Derek’s cock.

After a few minutes, Derek could tell Stiles was getting close. Derek held him still, not letting him move anymore. Stiles moaned and Derek placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

“Shh, behave yourself.” he chided gently and Stiles pouted. “Not yet, baby. I want to play with you some more.”

Stiles groaned, but stilled his hips. Derek leaned back against the headboard and brought his hand to Stiles’ weeping cock. Popping a claw, he gently traced the slit, allowing his claw to softly scrape the sensitive flesh of Stiles’ flushed head.

“Looks sore, baby.” he cooed. He brought his thumb to the underside of the sensitive glans, ticking softly with his claw. “Does it hurt?”

Stiles nodded his head delirious with pleasure. “Hurts.” he slurred.

“Play with yourself.” Derek leaned back to watch. Stiles groaned and jutted his lower lip out further, his brows furrowing in a frown.

“Sore.” he said frustration written on his features.

Derek brought his mouth to Stiles’ neck mouthing and nibbling and the flushed skin. The head of Stiles’ cock rubbed up against Derek’s firm abs making him moan and fuck into him a little, leaving a trail of precome from his drooling slit.

Derek leaned in and placed his lips against Stiles’ ear and gently but firmly repeated the command, “Play with yourself” before leaning back against the headboard.

Stiles’ hand found its way to his hard cock, and he began jacking the head loosely. “That’s it.” Derek crooned. “Good boy.” Stiles closed his eyes and let out a long, sensuous moan. 

“Good boy” he echoed. “Wanna be your good boy.” he said wetly, soft tears of pleasure glistening on his cheeks.

“You’re always my good boy” Derek smiled, wiping the tears from Stiles’ face. “So good for me, Stiles. So _so_ good. ‘M so lucky you’re mine.”

“Yours.” Stiles said brokenly.

“Mine.” Derek leaned forward and nibbled Stiles’ throat. He let Stiles carry on like that, jacking himself loose and soft before he spoke again. “Stop touching yourself.”

Stiles whimpered and jacked himself two more times before pulling his hand back reluctantly. Derek could see the twitch in his fingers as he fought the urge to finish the job.

“Ride me.” Derek grunted. He was so close to the edge himself; all of his teasing was affecting him harder that Stiles.

Stiles took a few steadying breaths and began riding Derek once more. His rhythm was slow and a little off balance because of his exhaustion, but he bounced obediently chasing the orgasm that was just out of reach.

Derek nosed along Stiles’ chest, sucking on his nipples and nibbling the moles that adorned Stiles’ creamy flesh. He nuzzled his head into Stiles’ armpit, and Stiles lifted up his arm, allowing Derek to nose in the hair.

He stank like sweat and sex and Derek inhaled deeply, drinking in the scent and licking his lover’s smooth skin. He pulled back and brought his hand down to jack Stiles a few times and bring some of the precome from Stiles’ flushed head, and onto his rosy parted lips.

“Open your mouth, baby.” Derek didn’t even need to finish before Stiles was letting Derek’s hand into his mouth. His tongue curled around the digit lapping up his cream. Derek stilled Stiles hips and used his arm to support his back so he could roll Stiles backward to lay him down on the bed.

“Want my knot, Stiles? Want me to fill you up, baby?” Stiles keened and nodded frantically.

“Knot me.” he breathed. “I want it, Der. Want you.”

Derek smiled down at Stiles who was so fucked out and so exhausted, but still so eager for Derek. Still craving his body. Derek reached back to bend Stiles’ legs at the knees, resting his feet flat on the mattress, so he could set Stiles’ ass on his lap to fuck into him.

With the new angle Derek’s hard knot was pressing right against Stiles’ prostate. As the knot swelled larger and larger, it pushed relentlessly against the bundle of nerves leaving Stiles mindless with pleasure. His hands clenching and unclenching in the sheet below him as he whimpered and whined.

The punishing pressure had Stiles’ crying again and muttering “so good” in a small pleasured mewl. Derek moved a hand in between them to press his thumb into the magic spot on Stiles’ perineum, pressing his prostate from both sides. He stopped pumping his hips into Stiles and let his fully inflated knot’s assault on Stiles’ prostate send him into a quivering orgasm.

His cock lazily dribbled a few drops of come, which just oozed down the side of his shaft. Derek came with Stiles’ name on his lips and a keening whine. Derek gave a few small perfunctory humps into Stiles’ limp body, before collapsing forward, catching himself on his elbows so as not to crush him.

They two men lay there a sweating, panting mess, trying to get control of their bodies. Derek, who was still in a state of climax and still coming inside of Stiles, rolled them over so he was on his back and Stiles was laying on top of him.

“Are you alright, baby?” Derek asked, kissing his forehead and brushing his hair back off of his flushed face.

Stiles inhaled a few times and smiled lazily before nodding his head and kissing the flesh of Derek’s neck. His eyes were closed and he looked sleepy and contented.

He managed a tiny, “Perfect.”

Derek reached one of his hands down towards Stiles, touching the sensitive rim that he was still locked inside of. He softy massaged the skin around Stiles’ wrecked hole.

“F’ls good.” Stiles mumbled.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, unconsciously humping up softly into Stiles.

Stiles nodded. His long, beautiful fingers were aimlessly drawing designs into Derek’s skin and Derek wondered what he did in his life to deserve such a wonderful mate like Stiles.

 

 

The two men lay cuddled against one another, dozing here and there, and sneaking lazy kisses and gentle touches. When Derek’s knot had shrunk down enough to allow him to slip out of Stiles, he softly pulled out of his warm body. Stiles lay on the bed, eyes closed, and completely pliant.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Derek rose from the bed. “Gotta get you cleaned up.”

In their bathroom he ran the water in the large tub, adding in oils and bath salts and lighting a few of the scented candles that he didn’t really care for, but Stiles loved. As the water rose he went back to the bed and picked up Stiles, carrying him bridal style, walking him into the steamy bathroom.

Stiles chuckled, calling him Sillywolf, but allowed himself to be carried without much more than that.

Derek stepped into the warm bath and arranged their bodies so that Stiles was sat between his legs. Derek washed Stiles, being gentle around his swollen hole and scratched hips, with murmurs of “so beautiful” and “perfect” and “mate” into his skin. When he came across an area of tightness Stiles’ his muscles, Derek would work the tissue until it loosened up a little. He shampooed his hair with tea tree oil shampoo and conditioner, and made sure to massage his scalp thoroughly while Stiles hummed contentedly.

Stiles was practically asleep in his arms letting himself be washed and pampered by Derek. Every so often he would twist up and around to kiss Derek in thanks. Derek drained the water and dried Stiles with the fluffy towels he knew Stiles loved and carried him back to their bed, laying him down, and bringing the sheet and comforter on the bed to keep Stiles from getting chilled.

He grabbed the glass of water that was still on the nightstand and made Stiles take a few sips, and fed him two more slices of mango and a bite of ham, before he let him drift off to sleep. Derek climbed into the bed and snuggled into his mate, laying chest to chest, with his arm around Stiles protectively.

“Love you.” Stiles mumbled sleepily into his skin, placing a lazy kiss to Derek’s neck. Derek smiled and started down at his mate, his heart overflowing with warmth and love for Stiles.

“Love you too.” he responded, but Stiles was already asleep. He kissed the top of his head, and closed his eyes, basking in the comfort of Stiles’ body.

He was only able to make it a few minutes before he gave in to sleep as well. The two men napping well into the afternoon in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *Derek calls Stiles “slutty” a few times, but in a loving, positive context and Stiles is really into it. 
> 
> *Potential Dub-con moment: Derek asks Stiles to touch himself and when Stiles mentions how he’s sensitive (physically) Derek asks him to do it anyway. I wrote this whole story with the idea that Derek and Stiles are in a loving, committed relationship full of trust and respect for boundaries; while Stiles was sensitive he wasn’t opposed to the act and didn’t feel forced into doing it. Stiles could have asked to stop if he was uncomfortable and Derek wouldn’t have made him continue if Stiles wasn’t into it. I just didn’t want to overload the story with the exposition, but just thought I’d give you a heads up just in case it makes you uncomfortable.


End file.
